facebook meets NCIS:LA
by sillymissy98
Summary: team callen all have facebook and on their off time they find the time to enjoy sometime on there and can't be bad can it? what could happen when they take on facebook...review and tell me what you thin
1. relationships and more questions to ask

**SUMMARY: **_team decides to go on Facebook and vent about somethings and could be fun_

**A/N: **_there is a dislike button in here cause think can come in handy and would be a good thing for this; review and tell me what you think and any ideas for a chapter _

**Word count:**_ 1,083_

* * *

**Kensi **changed her status to _in relationship_

_Sam and 14 others like this_

**Deeks** wow, it's about time you did that Fern but with who?

**Sam** don't go there Deeks because we all know that it's with you and just happy she admitted it

_Sam and 54 others like this_

_Kensi dislikes this_

**Eric **when did this happen?

**Nell** not sure but probably really recently

_Kensi and Deeks like this_

_Sam and Callen dislike this_

**Sam** when did G actually get an account on here?

**Callen** about a few days ago but been so busy with work have been to busy

_Kensi and 98 others like this_

**Callen** you all act like this was a major thing for me to do just thought would see what the idea was  
since you guys are on here all the time

**Nell **changes her relationship status to _?_

_Eric and 5 others dislike this_

_Kensi and 4 others like this_

**Deeks **oh, Nell you have been hiding a boyfriend on us? lol

_Sam and Callen dislike this_

**Sam** whose this mysterious person?

**Marty **think Sam and Callen are going to go big brother on him and mess with the nerd

**Callen** _*rolls his eyes*_ what makes you think that?

**Eric **maybe because you already gave Deeks the same speech three times in the last week

**Marty **each time was sure was longer than the last one

**Kensi **so if she doesn't want to talk about the guy let her be :P

_Nell and 9 others like this_

_Sam and Marty dislike this_

**Deeks **were trying to make sure that he's good

**Nell **_*shakes her head* _if wanted to tell you who he was would but have to figure it out  
on your own or suffer :P

**Renko **thinks for our own health we might want to do own investigating on the mystery  
man in her life is or she might hurt us

_Nell and Kensi like this_

**Kensi **a very smart move for once there Mike, where you come up with that?

**Renko **for the safety of my health thought was best

**Deeks **otherwards you know who and they somehow convinced you not to tell?

_Nell and 8 others like this_

_Deeks and 12 others dislike this_

_/_

**Kensi **i am bored and right now need some chocolate

**Nell **sounds like a good idea but I am stuck up here doing some catch up work from the last  
case and the expense reports for the month

**Nate **you could always find someone to go and do it for you

_Nell and Kensi like this_

**Deeks **why did you just toss a ball of paper at my head and inside said _GO GET DONUTS &  
SOME CHOCOLATE BARS_

**Kensi **because you are looking for an excuse to get out of the office

**Sam **and because you finished you paperwork ten minutes ago and now humming

**Callen** the big guy is ready to kill you so better make your escape while still can for now

_Sam dislikes this_

**Deeks **so enough chocolate and donuts for the afternoon?

**Kensi** enough chocolate for Nell and me to last the afternoon and don't forget the coffee

_Kensi and Nell like this_

**Nell** mocha latte with three shots for me extra whip topping

**Deeks** are you sure should have that much sugar?

**Eric** not all to wise to question what she can drink if want to live especially considering the mood  
she's in right now she might kill you

_Sam and 37 others like this_

**Deeks** sure thing Kensi her usual and Nell her latte also making sure to get enough chocolate and  
donuts for both of them, anything else?

**Sam** can bring G and me something while out :) but from the good food cart

**Callen** nothing like the last thing you got

**Nate** I will come with him so can handle all of the orders

_Sam and Callen like this_

**Nell** have to get back to work or not going home until midnight

**Deeks** on to pressing matters now that she logged off...who you think the mystery man is?

**Kensi** _*facepalm*_ can't you just drop it?

**Deeks** nope since we all can tell that she has been different since the last team outting and I know  
everyone is wondering the same thing

**Nell** changes her status to _ready to kill_

_Deeks dislikes this_

_Kensi and 29 others like this_

**Deeks **yeah I know you all have noticed the same thing as me since you have to be blind not to  
notice and by the way Eric is jealous know not him

**Eric **what? i am happy for her if she found someone to be with

**Sam **but jealous because now you know lost your chance at having her

**Hetty** nice to see you all are working but if plan on leaving early for the weekend I do suggest you  
get to finishing those reports before find something else for all of you to do to make sure you are on  
her far less and more productive

**Renko** changes status to _glad away from office_

**Hetty** i am well aware you are out of the office Mr Renko but same can be said for you upon your  
return whenever that might be

**Eric** usually Nate is the one here that's away for long periods of time with none of having idea of  
where he was off to but

_Kensi and 8 others dislike this_

**Kensi** but as of lately can't remember the last time Renko was here

**Sam** _*tries to remember*_ not sure but has been enough for us to have gone out on quite a few  
long and hard cases that's for sure

_Callen and 19 others dislike this_

**Renko** can you all not remind me about how much time I have been away :( but g2g ttyl

**Sam** need you to try to locate his phone

**Callen** if out of OP why in the hell would he be on here?

**Eric** sorry but his phone is turned off

**Nell** and the GPS on his car says has been sitting in the parking lot outside for a while


	2. spying continues and get caught in act

**SUMMARY: **_Deeks can't stop going on about finding out Nell's boyfriend and has convinced half of the team to help; not sure if going to turn this into Nell/OC or Nell/Callen thing but should know in the next chapter who her love interest is with and what happens to the guys_

**Word count:**_ 1,175_

* * *

**Eric **how is it we have the first total weekend off in what has to be a month or two at  
least and we all are on here instead

_Callen and 8 others dislike this_

**Deeks** don't know but seems maybe we should find something to talk about

**Kensi** you still are trying to find out? thought would have given up by now?

**Sam** we already know once he wants to find something out he's going to do it until he  
does or someone makes him stop

_Deeks dislikes this_

_Kensi and 34 others like this_

**Callen** you all act like this was a major issue you need to figure out right at the moment  
before can do anything else

**Deeks** you guys can't tell me you're not curious as me to know if the guy is good or not  
trying to get through her to for something

_Deeks and 112 others dislike this_

**Kensi** I think she should know if a guy is using her for something else

**Sam** well, love can be blind sometimes and make you know see him/her for who they are  
and what they are making you believe

**Renko** changes his status to _wants nothing to do with this_

**Sam** you're not even around here to help so why did you say that? plus sure already that  
you know who the mystery man already is :{

**Eric **anyone else think he knows exactly who Nell is shacking up with?

**Deeks** did he just ask that? :D

**Kensi** well if you think about it he does have a point I think Mike knows but has no intention  
on letting on who the man really is

**Deeks** of course the one person around here that can't drill knows and Nell wont be nice  
and give us any clues to the mystery guy

**Renko** wow shaggy you really are determined to find out but even if I was there no way  
am I going to tell anyone who she wants to see that which is none of your business and Kens  
she can totally trust her instincts :D

_Nell and Renko like this_

_Deeks and 4 others dislike this_

**Kensi**_ *facepalm*_ you should drop it because we know Nell is going to kill you if she finds  
out what you two are planning on doing

**Sam** not sure if want to know or help

**Callen** pretty sure something that will have her murdering them by monday

_Eric and Deeks dislike this_

_Renko and 2 others like this_

**Eric** were not planning anything that she will find out about as long as were careful and no  
goes around and tells her our plan

**Kensi** I have no intention on telling her because she will find out on her own and then come  
back and kill you for just thinking of something

/

**Nell** I am going to kill them when get ahold of them tomorrow

**Renko** what did they do this time?

**Nell** spying on me with someone on a date but not smart enough to do it in a vehicle that I  
would know from anywhere considering he drives it back and forth to work almost everyday  
and with his partners in crime

**Kensi** don't tell me both of them got caught?

_Deeks and Eric dislike this_

_Nell and 15 others like this_

**Deeks** we weren't spying on anyone just there for something to eat after surfing since we were  
hungry we stopped in there to get something to eat

**Eric** how were we suppose to know you were there with someone?

_Deeks and Eric dislike this_

_Nell and 17 others like this_

**Kensi** you two are really bad at lying if think going to fall for that :P

**Nell** anyways who would go surfing at midnight and stop somewhere that the nearest beach is  
half a mile down the road with other places in between?

**Eric** she logged of but should we be worried?

**Kensi** you two are so brainless to have gotten caught by someone who has no training in spotting  
someone who was tailing her, no offense

**Nell** none taken, i know what you mean

**Deeks** she had no idea what Sam was also there with us also helping

**Renko **how in the hell they loop you into their stupid spying game?

**Sam** I had nothing better to do and thought would watch them make a fool of themselves and  
instead didn't get anything from it

**Deeks** we couldn't see who the guy was at all which was the whole point of the stake out tonight and  
it was a bust but you think she will kill us?

_Nell and Kensi like this_

**Callen** most definitely brutally

**Sam** slow and painful

_Eric and Deeks dislike this_

_Nell and 11 others like this_

**Kensi** shouldn't talk there big guy she might kill you too

**Sam** what for? not like planned on spying on her

**Renko** yeah but you knew what they were doing there and had no intention on stopping them and did  
nothing to help her from being spied on

**Deeks** wait she knew we were there the while time?

**Eric** how did she? we were hidden really good, right?

**Nell** of course I did since work with ton of agents who are trained in knowing to make sure they are  
aware of their surroundings and wasn't hard to spot that VW van that Eric has driven to work almost  
everyday since I worked there 2 years

_Hetty and 182 others like this_

**Deeks** had no idea there were so many people you know that followed that

**Eric** considering she has 120+ friends and we all have quite a few can see more than that

**Hetty** I do suggest that Mr Deeks, Mr Beale and Mr Hanna talk to her face-to-face and try to get her  
to see your side of all of this before-

**Kensi** you mean before she rips them to shreds?

**Renko** knock them out before rolling them in meat and tossing them to the sharks?

**Callen** do some damaging to their credit scores?

_Nell and 23 others like this|_

_Sam and 2 others dislike this_

**Hetty** all good ideas but could lead to misunderstanding among friends and ruin friendships

**Deeks** I will go over and talk to her after get into town

**Eric** heading there tonight since she's not home at the moment

**Sam** same here and will be fixed by time were at work in the morning Hetty

_Nell and 14 others like this_

**Hetty** it will need to be for this team to function as a well oiled machine for cases


	3. team bonding and the competition results

**SUMMARY: **_the team has a team bonding all together including Nell and Eric but this is the result of what the exercise was and how well it went and what happened afterwards_

**Thanks to:**_ bluechiar244 for the idea on this chapter_

**Word count:**_ 1,082_

* * *

**Callen **changed his status to _bored out of his mind_

**Eric** how is it we have all started to play Farmville 2? all the time even when we have  
had some down time at work which has happened more right now since seems that  
the cases have slowed down

**Nell** not sure why you have such big deal with it...it's an awesome game that seem to  
have all become addicted to playing

**Deeks** I blame Hetty for getting us to play it

_Nell and Hetty like this_

_Sam and 21 others dislike this_

**Kensi** she was the one to make us all play initially but no one is forcing all of you once  
this bet was over and we all lost

**Nate** we all lost the bet we had to play

_Kensi and 23 others dislike this_

**Renko** you took a bet against Hetty? what made you think could win? :o

**Deeks** for most of we had been winning but being Hetty she found away around the rules  
and came from behind to win at last moment

**Renko** _*facepalm*_ why is it whenever I am away from there it seems you all go crazy and  
seem to lose your minds?

**Hetty** I conquer that they do seem to be more relaxed when you're not here Mr Renko but if  
keep talking like that can arrange for you to take part next time they decide to challenge  
me in something to try to get some revenge

**Renko** what exactly was the bet that had to do?

**Sam** first we had seen a team bonding thing online and thought could turn into a challenge  
to make it more fun for us

**Kensi** was Nell's idea that we could include Hetty to see what the winning team would get in  
the end of the thing a week paid vacation to where ever they wanted which would all be paid  
for each member of the winning team

**Renko** okay am so far following you but-

**Deeks** the challenge was Go-Kart racing around a track, with each team member goes head-  
to-head with someone around and the winner advances to the next round and so on until you  
had everyone done and the last one to win

**Eric** were not entirely sure how her team won though

_Nell and 7 others dislike this_

**Renko** okay, even I know that was the dumbest thing you could have challenged her or anyone  
that we work with to because were all trained to drive

**Deeks** pretty much like a racecar driver all the time...Kensi!

**Kensi** _*punches his arm*_ I drive offensively and what is wrong with it?

**Sam** if want to live until tomorrow don't answer that

**Nell** other words he doesn't like the way you drive when on a Mission to go somewhere and end  
up almost getting people killed doing so

**Deeks** thanks for telling her that...Nell

**Kensi** to late I already knew what you had meant and think will talk more about this later when  
have the privacy from others

**Renko** anyone else think Deeks maybe needing medical help?

**Callen** once she gets through with him maybe

/

**Deeks** okay can someone explain to me why we still have to play the game? we already finished  
the time to play for the bet but now she's still forcing us to play

**Eric** the few that are still playing because you had been ranting on here about how much of a  
waste of time any games of Facebook are and of course Hetty saw them and probably found a  
way to make you be quiet

_Hetty and 9 others likes this_

**Nate** he does have a point in how pointless the game is :C

**Nell** you know the more you complain about having to play the longer she's going to make  
you suffer and keep playing

**Kensi** so if want to stop shut up for a few days about it and she may let you off your  
punishment with good behavior

**Deeks** you guys notice how only ones not complaining are Nell and Fern?

**Sam** yeah wonder why that could be? what are you thinking Mike? G?

**Callen** I think thier not complaining maybe because they like having the chance to do it  
instead of getting in trouble for doing so

_Kensi and Nell dislike this_

_Deeks and 18 others like this_

**Kensi** have no idea where in the hell would get an idea like that from

**Sam** seems that Hetty found a way to punish the guys on the team but for some reason Nell and  
Kensi have started to like it instead

**Eric** had noticed that they both haven't complained about it whole time

**Renko** we all know Kensi makes it known if she doesn't like something

_Sam and 32 others dislike this_

**Kensi** am pretty sure that Nell and me both have said something about this, right?

**Nell** yeah, that the guys should shut up and actually give the game a chance and might like it for  
a change but so far not a chance of that

_Deeks and 4 others like this_

_/_

**Eric** so now that were all off punishment what you think?

**Callen** think that if don't ever have to play hat game ever again will be fine by me

_Deeks and 19 others like this_

**Nell** what's the issue all of you have with the game? you barely have played the game at all the last  
week and have complained since beginning

**Nate** come on we gave it a chance and now will never play again

_Deeks and 19 others like this_

**Kensi** _*facepalm*_ really no point in furthering this conversation because already know that none  
of them are going to keep playing

**Nell** you think that they learned anything from this?

**Deeks** yeah, what we should have known before this?

**Sam** never underestimate Hetty and her skills at anything

**Nate** that Nell and Kensi play on facebook far to much to like that game

_Nell and Kensi like this_

_Sam and 5 others dislike this_

**Hetty** you would be wise to keep comments to yourselves before something else comes up :D


	4. love interest and team issues among them

**Summary: **_decided to make it a Nallen and Densi together _

**Thanks to:**_ bluechiar244 for the idea on this chapter_

**Word count:**_ 1,138_

* * *

**Callen** changed his relationship to _?_

_Nell and 34 others like this_

**Sam** wow, G you're holding out on me? didn't know you were even dating someone whose  
the lucky pretty woman

**Deeks** huh, the bromance between you two has hit a dead-end? didn't even know you kept  
secrets from one another

_Nell and 14 others dislike this_

**Callen** we all have things that keep to ourselves but that's something you should know about  
since all have something to hide from everyone

**Kensi** let him have his secret

**Renko** it's about time he has a girlfriend that willing to admit since has been like forever since  
even remember him mentioning dating someone and we all know how much he has some real  
bad commitment issues to woman

**Callen** you're lucky not here right now :z

_Kensi and 12 others like this_

**Renko** am hurt that you want to kill me for saying that

**Sam** when was the last time Mike had a serious relationship?

**Eric** am sure long as Callen has

**Renko** ouch, Eric that's really way off

**Kensi** than when was the last one?

**Sam** ?

**Callen** ?

**Deeks** am sure was before I joined the team and that was two years ago but what do I know  
never really have had a conversation with him

**Kensi **wasn't it the brunette named Casey?

**Eric** how's it that you would even know that kind of thing?

**Deeks** so now we have three mystery relationships on the team?

**Kensi** damn, now we have him back at that again?

_Kensi and 39 others dislike this_

_Deeks and 15 others like this_

**Eric** yeah, we have Callen's mystery woman, Nell's mystery man and Renko's mystery woman but  
have no idea how to find out who any of them are

**Sam** shaggy and techie over there have a point

**Deeks** wow, mark this Eric as the day the big guy agrees with us :O

**Sam** at the moment am only saying that I am agreeing with you about none of them have given us  
any clues about who am dating or last time date was

_Callen and 2 others like this_

_Sam and 14 others dislike this_

**Renko **why is it exactly whenever you all are bored and have nothing better to do you come on here  
and try to solve others relationship issues?

**Deeks **well right now we have nothing to do because were caught up on paperwork and no new  
cases are coming up at the moment

**Eric **and the temporary Operation Manager has been busy at a meeting in OPs so was kicked out of  
there claiming didn't have enough clearance to be there

**Renko **who would be crazy enough to do that? not many people can be that job

**Kensi **well Hetty had to fly to DC for something leaving Nell in charge

**Deeks **no one knows how long momma bear will be gone or why exactly she was even there

**Renko **momma is away and kids will play? :) but need to remember that her little birdie can tell  
momma bear or the fact she knows everything

**Deeks **what would give you the idea that were doing something we shouldn't do?

_Sam and 23 others like this_

_Renko and 9 others like this_

**Hetty **Mr Deeks we all know you personally can't stay out of trouble when I am away and you might  
as well use this free time to do something that can be good for everyone on the team and wont cause  
me to come back to a destroyed Mission

**Kensi **:) I am thinking team bonding night sounds good

**Eric **alright, but where are we going? what should we do this time?

**Deeks **means Callen and Nell can bring along their new people along this time

* * *

_Mike Renko unfriended Marty Deeks_

**Deeks **why does this say Renko unfriended me?

**Kensi **maybe their sick of hearing you trying to dig into their love life?

_Renko dislike this_

**Deeks **come on I was just having some fun not like still we haven't found out anything that would give  
any clues to whom they're going out with also Nell and Callen didn't even unfriend me and their the ones  
were usually going on about on here

**Sam **that's because Nell has been so busy she probably hasn't had the chance to even catch half of  
anything that was said on here

**Callen **I would have done that but have no idea how you even do that plus been busy with more than a  
few things at work over the last few nights

**Renko **well am sure you could find a few things to do there :P

**Kayla **you shouldn't talk about what he does on his own time Mike or he could do the same

**Eric **can you not get him started on that again or will have to deal with him in a foul mood the rest of the  
day and wont go over very well for us here

_Callen and 3 others like this_

_Deeks and 45 others dislike this_

**Deeks **wait who are you? exactly, how you know that?

**Kayla **let's say I know a few things about both of them and they need a kick in the ass when seem to think  
they can have the chance to one up each other especially when have the free time and in the same building  
and opportunity to do something

**Renko **can you not give them something to fuel the fire?

**Callen **she can be just as bad as a few others that seem to know everything

**Kensi **am sure whoever she maybe that she can handle both of them more than enough

**Deeks **am sure that Fern here knows who you are

**Eric **yeah, I think were the only ones that are out of the loop here

_Deeks and Eric dislike this_

_Kayla and 5 others like this_

**Sam **get over it neither of them are going to tell you anything

**Deeks **think the big guy has no idea who she's either and feeling jealous being left out of bromance

**Sam **shaggy, would shut up while your ahead in all of this before they decide to find a way to make sure  
you actually shut up willingly or hard way

* * *

**A/N:**_ thought would add someone for Renko to have a love connection with and add some more tension between the team and will eventually find out who Callen and Nell are both dating which am still working out at the moment but if any ideas as to who let me know_


	5. christmas time is here

**A/N: **_finally came up with a chapter where reveal who Nell's mystery man and Callen's mystery woman is but made it seem like they already know about Bethany and thought since like the dynamics of both NCIS shows would throw them in for this chapter to help fix issues that am working out and my muse likes them_

**Thanks to: **_AsmaIssad and SuzzieSidle for the inspiration as to who the mystery ones are _

**Summary: **_this maybe a bit late but here's a chapter for christmas after my evil pet monkey deleted the chapter a few days ago...bad chomper_

**Word count:** _1,000_

* * *

**Deeks **so what's everyone doing for the holidays this year?

**Eric **a few surfing buddies and me are hanging out together and then Bethany is coming  
over for dinner once she lands

_Bethany likes this_

**Renko** am staying here in Los Angeles this year since we have two weeks off and not that to  
many other places to be this time of year

_Kayla and 3 others like this_

**Kensi **what exactly do you do usually when not working on holiday?s

**Deeks **sit at home watching boring TV soap operas? or something muich different?

**Renko **haha, I do have a life outside of work unlike you shaggy that doesn't revolve around  
staring at my partner all day long

**Kensi **sounds like you have more plans this year

_Kayla and 4 others like this_

**Eric **so what's everyone else going to do for the time off?

**Kensi **my mom and me have some plans to do something most of the time were off which  
haven't had the chance with work

**Deeks **might tag along with Kensi if can't get her to come with me on skiing/snowboarding trip  
that am planning this year

**Nell **my folks are sick along with most of my siblings it seems that they caught a stomach bug  
while having a party and so stuck in the ER so staying here for the holidays this year and then  
go and see them later when have time

**Eric **Bethany is flying back from her parents place outside Atlanta but she wont be coming in  
until later in the afternoon of 25th

**Renko **I may have some small plans but still working out the details at the moment

**Eric **are you spending them with anyone special? have to tell us

_Deeks and 19 others like this _

_Kensi and 14 others dislike this_

**Kensi **I really can't believe they are still trying to get the name from you

**Deeks **not like we have anything better to do right now with the dry spell of cases that we  
have strangely found ourselves in

_Sam and 21 others like this_

**Abby **wow, seems you guys really need to get more to chat about on here other than the  
love lives of your team mates

_Nell and 4 others like this_

_Eric and 5 others dislike this_

**Callen **hey, what you doing on here?

**Abby **was bored and all caught up on work and while checking my email saw that you all  
were on here so thought would be nice to drop in and on the matter or love life should leave  
theirs alone or could help dispose of some bodies

_Deeks and Eric dislike this_

_Callen and 35 others like this_

**Eric **am pretty sure that with you 3,000 miles away can't help

**Abby **you have no idea what can do from this far away and you all know what can do if the  
right time and reason called for it

**Tony **so what are you all talking about on here?

**Kensi **what plans are for the holidays this year that have off :)

**Abby **well, Luca had invited me to go to New Orléans and celebrate with his family but then  
decided would be nice for his kids to get the chance to see snow for the first time so now  
their all coming up here for Christmas

**Ziva **of course I don't celebrate christmas but will go to the team dinner

**Tony **not sure but senior is coming here this year

**McGee **my father isn't speaking to Sarah or me at the moment so I invited Sarah and Penny  
to join us at the team dinner this year

**Dr Mallard **would be lovely to have more of everyone's family there this year

_Abby and 14 others like this_

**Palmer **of course Breena and me are heading to her folks place to celebrate :)

**Abby **so what are Sam and Callen doing this year? what do you do every year Mike?

**Sam **am taking Michelle and the kids to see some of her family that are in Portland since has  
been a while that had the chance to do so

**Callen **I really don't do anything this time of year

Abby and 27 others dislike this

**Kensi **what about whoever you have been going out with? not doing something together for  
once that have no chance of interruptions

**Nell **seems like would be a good chance to :P

**Kayla **well, think still have no idea who they are dating

**Deeks **or much less who you are and how exactly you got on a password protected area that  
is nearly impossible to access without clearance

**Renko **she has more clearance at most times than you do and don't get them started back on  
the relationship issues again

_Nell and 7 others like this_

_Eric and 35 others dislike this_

**Tony **had no idea so many people follow this

**Deeks **how's it that so many people can read this? thought private?

**Eric **it is but others from both units can get on here not sure why though

**Nell** really need to find something more to talk about on here instead of same old thing

**Callen **guess could always tell them who secret person is and get it over with :(

_Deeks and 101 others like this_

**Nell Jones **changed status _to in relationship__ with G Callen_

**Abby **I knew that you two were dating each other was obvious

**Deeks **how did none of us notice that? :(

**Kensi **were trained agents and no one realized that?

**Tony **maybe need to hone your investigative skills more

**McGee **not going to talk about your love life or lack of one at moment

_Tony dislikes this_

_Abby and 9 others like this_

**Tony **McGoo will have you know I have a better one than yours at the moment which isn't  
saying much since don't date much

**Palmer **you know Abby and Tim have been dating nearly a year?

_Abby and 15 others like this_

**Ziva **I already knew that of course and love the idea and happy for you :)

**Tony DiNozzo **changed status to _in relationship with Ziva David_

_24 others dislike this_

_Ziva and 19 others like this_

**Kensi **how long have you two been dating?

**Ziva **passed the six months mark about two weeks ago :)

**Deeks **so back to the whole Nell and Callen thing how that happen?

**Nell **when we were undercover as a married couple for two months started to have feelings  
and after it was over decided to see if was still there and we noticed even after the OP was  
over we still had them and went from there

**Renko **looks like someone is losing the betting pool

_Renko and 3 others like this_

_Eric and 29 others dislike this_

**Deeks **no one that actually knew they were together would win that bet

**Eric **only one that had Callen and Nell together was Renko

**Hetty **it's best that no one tell exactly how many had been in there all together

_Eric and 98 others like this_

_Nell and 45 others dislike this_

* * *

**Deeks **only thing I hate more than a case close to the holidays is when the snowstorm by my  
plans gets so bad the roads there are closed

**Sam **well, seems for once shaggy there has a point in the weather after all my plans to drive to  
Portland are ruined because of the storm closing the roads

**Nell **we should all get together and do something since all stuck here

_Kensi and 8 others like this_

**Eric **seems Bethany wont make it back today until late so can come over

**Dr Getz **tell me where having it and can make it there by dinner time

**Kensi **when did you get back to the states?

_Nell and 14 others like this_

**Dr Getz **flew in LAX this morning luckily before the storm closed it all down across the board

**Hetty **since you all are here in Los Angeles will meet at the address being sent to your phones no  
later than 12pm tonight with a dish and presents and Mr Hanna the children are sure to have fun  
if you sure wish to bring them along and Ms Blye your mother if so she wishes is welcome to also  
come with to enjoy some time

_Kensi and 9 others like this_

**Sam **sure I can get the kids ready and be there by noon after all the kids have been asking when  
they will get to see G again

**Hetty **as for you Mr Beale her plane lands at LAX at 11am from Atlanta and do expect both of you  
at the address and dressed accordingly

**Deeks **so more than flip-flops and shorts?

**Hetty **that goes for you too Mr Deeks and do bring along our honorary canine agent

/

**Deeks **were all at a party and still on here?

**Eric **most of us are to drunk to really care if on here ;)

**Kensi **pretty sure I am wasted right now and love it

_Nell and 6 others like this_

**Callen **seems like most of us will be spending the night here

Kensi and 6 others like this

**Deeks **hmm, sounds like could be quite an adventure staying here for the night

**Sam **to bad have to head home with the kids and Michelle to miss out on all of the fun

**Callen** hey, you can't leave me here alone with them all night

_Sam and 4 others like this_

_Callen and Nell dislike this_

**Hetty **I have set up a room full of different movies that can watch all night long so none of you  
remaining agents and people risk driving in your state

_Kensi and 8 others like this_

**Deeks **fine by me as long as Monty and Kens are fine and happy

**Kayla **am sure Sam is going to kill you since now his kids want a dog after playing with him all  
afternoon wearing them out

**Sam **I am blaming the kids wanting a dog on shaggy there :x

/

**Deeks **am I the only one here that can't sleep?

**Nell **right now with you on phone all the time for the last two hours playing some game am  
awake for now until fix that :x

_Deeks dislikes this_

_Renko and 3 others like this_

**Kayla **how's it that so many of them snore so loud?

_Nell and 4 others dislike this_

**Renko **I already knew that Sam and Kens snored but no idea Eric did

**Nell **already knew he snored since the few OPs we did together or when ended up falling asleep  
in OPs center late at night a few times

**Deeks **her snoring isn't as bad as her sleeping arraignment

**Callen **you all should try to get some sleep unless want to be murdered for keeping the rest of  
us up with your typing

Nell and 2 others like this

**Renko **seems like you should at least pick one place to chat on or play

**Nell **otherwards play the game or chat and not at two in the morning keeping everyone up

**Kayla **not sure want to spend more nights with the team again if all your going to do is bicker  
with one another all night about dumbest things

_Nell and 39 others like this_

**Sam **welcome to my world of dealing with all of them in same room

**Callen **no one's as bad as Deeks and Kensi :)

**Renko **what are you talking about? Sam and you have your moments almost as much as them but  
you have been partners a lot longer


	6. storm hits and bering cooped up

**A/N: **_this is a continuous for my last chapter and came up with this...__the last snow occurring in Los Angeles was recorded in Malibu and West Los Angeles on January 17, 2007_

**Summary: **_decided to add a chapter where they got some snow_

**Word count:** _1,212_

* * *

**Deeks** OMG, when was the last time we actually got snow here in Los Angeles? no way it was  
anywhere near our time

_Sam and 29 others like this_

_Deeks and 17 others like this_

**Eric **am sure this is the first white christmas Los Angeles has seen in decades :o

**Kensi **will both of you stop complaining? it seems like you're saying that neither of you have  
ever seen snow in your lives

**Sam **am sure you're wrong about the amount of time of the last time since the last time that  
we have actually seen snow

**Eric **the last time they saw snow was in 1932 where got three inches that weren't more than a  
slight trace of snow here

**Renko **not that doubt it but how you know that?

**Eric **decided to look it up and right now you all aren't even sure when it was

_Kayla and 21 others like this_

**Abby **so what are all of you doing during the change in weather?

**Bethany **I flew in this morning and after the party Eric and me left to my place and met up  
with some of my family that are here

**Sam **Michelle and me went home a long time ago to get the kids to bed since leaving early to  
go and see some family in San Fransisco tomorrow

**Deeks** of course before the storm hit dumping six inches of snow and that now has the rest of  
us all stuck at Hetty's place

_Deeks and 8 others dislike this_

**Kayla **can we just throw him out in the snow to shut him up?

**Kensi** sounds like a good plan if can get it done

_Deeks dislikes this_

_Callen and 6 others like this_

**Callen** am sure can help you out with that if decide want to go through with it ;)

**Ziva** am sure you can come up with something good to do with him :D

**Deeks **don't give him any ideas for what to do since were all cooped up in this small place  
even if the place is like a mansion in size but we have like 8 people all in the small house but  
were getting bored with nothing to do

_Kensi and 7 others dislike this_

**Hetty **Mr Deeks am sure can find something for you to do if you don't stop pacing around and  
wear scuff marks in the floor doing so

**Deeks **okay, I am going to sit down for now

**Abby **what are you all doing for now? other than driving people nuts :s

**Kayla **right now, Mike and me are playing Call Of Duty 2: Black Ops

**Eric **that's whose _MirenWarrior01 _and _NinjaSkills24_?

**Renko **oh, come on Eric you can do better than that in OPs so why am I totally whooping  
your ass by so much right now?

_Eric dislikes this_

_Deeks and 223 others like this_

**Kayla **there has to be other things for all of us to do? :D

**Deeks **where's everyone anyways?

**Kayla **Mike and me are in the game room Hetty set up yesterday

**Sam **of course, Michelle and me left hours before the storm hit :P

_Callen and 4 others dislike this_

**Callen **yeah ultimately leaving me to deal with the kids alone :C

_Sam and 187 others like this_

_Deeks and 5 others dislike this_

**Deeks **so where are Nell and Callen hiding? not that hard to get lost in a big place like this  
especially if looking for somewhere to hide

**Kensi **except for the ever seeing eyes of Hetty

_Deeks and 452 others dislike this_

**Sam **says on here she hasn't been on all day which is weird

**Kayla **am sure she found somewhere quiet to get away from the fighting of a certain two agents  
that can't seem to agree on anything

_Callen and 241 others dislikes this_

**Renko **this is Kensi and Deeks were talking about here and wouldn't be cooped up and going  
damn nuts if they weren't fighting about one thing or another but no way am going to get into  
trying to find out where the Pixie is hold up

**Sam **you find G you probably will find her :)

**Deeks **seems since we all found out about the two of them they have barely been apart from  
one another when not working a case

**Callen **you really shouldn't be talking since Kensi and you are the same way but at least we  
don't spend all day making googly eyes at one another from across the room and finding the  
simpliest things to go and do together

**Eric **even if don't need more than one person to do that

_Deeks and Kensi like this _

_Sam and 45 others dislike this_

**Deeks **that's because neither of you work in the same area so can't stare at each other any  
part of the day except up in OPs or when you decide to head to the incinerator for some  
reason and are gone for a while

**Sam **when did this come into the love lives?

**Kayla** not sure but think they are trying to out do each other

**Deeks **not sure want to know what they would be doing if actually worked in the same area for  
more than a few days together

_Renko and 227 others dislike this_

**Deeks **ow, she just punched me :(

_Kensi and 185 others like this_

**Callen **and you deserved much more than that :)

_Deeks dislikes this_

_Callen and 38 others like this_

**Deeks **wow, didn't know so many people who follow this don't like me?

**Kensi **not sure that's the problem just don't like it when you rant about something

_Callen and 149 others dislike this_

**Deeks **point taken but where is Nell? we had plans to play that new video game Hetty had  
gotten me for christmas this year

**Sam **why would she agree to do that? :(

**Eric **oh the game that she helped design last year that no one can figure out how to even get  
past level one on the thing?

_Deeks and 257 others dislike this_

**Kayla **well, last I saw her she was headed to her room to get away from everyone

**Renko **mumbling about how someone should put a muzzle on a certain liason officer when  
stcuk in the same place more than few hours

_Deeks dislikes this_

_Kensi and 354 others like this_

**Deeks **why must you all pick on me? is it rag-on-Deeks-day? :(

**Sam **yep

**Callen **oh yeah!

**Kensi **very much so

**Renko **being stuck with you more than two hours made it so

_Kensi and 7 others like this_

**Deeks **well all of you are ignoring me so what else is there to do? :o

**Hetty **find something constructive to do before you team members decide to band together to  
make sure that you stay quiet for once


	7. new year's eve party and what happens?

**Summary: **_i know this is a bit late but have been busy and thought would add team Gibbs for another chapter since thought Abby with them would be good filler in this and becuase love her in the show_

**Word count:** _1,271_

* * *

**Abby **changed her status to _landing in Los Angeles for fun New Year's Eve_

_Deeks and 15 others like this_

_Tony and 25 others dislike this_

**Kensi **why do so many people that you work with hate the idea of you coming  
out here for New Year's Eve and Day?

**Abby **nothing, just big brother doesn't like that am coming out here with no one from my  
team here this time thinking something like the last time I was out here would be easily  
happening to me once again :(

**Deeks **so what happened and when? can't be that bad

**Abby **a few years ago I came out here to help out on a case and turns out the killer had  
just used killing people for a way to get close to me- a stalker

_Tony and 115 others dislike this_

**Callen **DiNozzo, we're all going out together for the night to make sure nothing happens  
to anyone on the team or Abby

_Deeks and 249 others like this_

**Tony **boss, said to remind you of what he will do to yuo if she doesn't come back in the same  
condition that he had put her on the plane in

**Ziva** he said _'in the same way that you two had left that man back in the Gulf' _that made it  
impossible for him to be identified only by dental records

**Hetty **tell Jethro that he has no reason to worry about concerning Ms Scuito while here for the  
time being in their care

_Callen and 15 others like this_

**Sam **so what are we doing tonight?

**Deeks **not often that all have the night off so I say we party :D

**Abby **sounds good to me but where? :o

**Deeks **I know of a new club called The Mirage that opens up tonight that was invited to  
the Grand Opening to and can bring guests

_Eric and 15 others like this_

**Kayla **how in the hell you score invite to the opening of the newest and suppose to be the  
hottest night club in los Angeles?

**Deeks **I went to law school with the little brother of the owner there :)

**Sam **sounds like a good place to end the year

**Er****ic **and to start a new one

[-]

**Abby** OMG! Marty I love you right now for getting us into this place which from the inside  
is much more cooler then it seems from all reviews and rumors that are running around  
about it are so wrong

_Sam and 9 others like this_

**Deeks **and you all doubted that could pull it off? :'(

**Kensi** not that you have ever given us a reason to doubt you

**Callen **there was that time he didn't

**Eric **or the time the bartender hated him for someone who he was undercover for

**Sam **and that was because he left her and broke her heart

_Nell and 29 others dislike this_

**Deeks **that was a long time ago and now I got us into the hottest new club here and all you're  
doing is ragging on me nice

**Abby **Marty, you know we still love you- or at least Kensi and me do not sure about the guys :D

_Tony and 29 others like this_

_Kensi and 249 others dislike this_

**Tony **can't believe that you got invited to the hottest clubs that are opening up around the  
country and didn't tell me or anyone else

**Abby **could be that you two don't get along

_Deeks and 19 others dislike this_

**Tony **were not around each other to totally hate each other and when working a case with  
each other can keep from killing one another

**Eric **not sure bringing Nell here was a good idea :(

**Deeks **why was that?

**Sam **because for a small woman she tends to drink far more than should and really can't  
control what comes out of her mouth

_Tony and 225 others like this_

_Abby and 183 others dislike this_

**Tony **am sure the pixie wont do something to crazy

**Kayla **signing karaoke and almost confessing her love to a certain senior-field-agent while  
still singing can qualify as crazy

**Hetty **how drunk are the rest of you?

**Sam **don't worry Kayla and me are the sober ones here so at least have a few level-headed  
people among us tonight

**Kayla **and by the looks of Kensi and Nell going to need it

**Nell **OMG! I AM SO IN LOVE WITH G CALLEN!

_Sam and 248 others like this_

**Kensi **OMG! I LOVE MARTY DEEKS SO MUCH! I SO WANT TO JUMP HIM RIGHT NOW!

**Deeks **KENSI MARIE BLYE I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME?

**Callen **I think that's the damnest thing any of us have said while plastered this bad

_Sam and 419 others like this_

_Hetty and 129 others dislike this_

**Hetty **I do suggest you keep an eye on rest of your team mates and guest while there if  
you intend on staying there

**Tony **and you better take some pictures to extort with

**Abby **WISH TIMMY WAS HERE! HE COULD BE DANCING WITH ME! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH JUST  
GIBBS WOULD THROW RULE 12 OUT THE WINDOW AND LET US BE! HE NEEDS TO FIND HIS  
OWN WOMAN AND LEAVE US ALONE! :D

_Tony and 5 others like this_

**Kayla **I SO NEED TO FIND MIKE AND JUMP HIS BONES RIGHT NOW! :0

**Tony **are you sure she was suppose to be sober?

**Deeks **COME ON PRINCESS! LET'S DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!

**Nell **SAMMY WHERE DID GG RUN OFF TO! HE OWES ME A DANCE!

**Callen **its a good thing that we have tomorrow off or would be going into work with the worst  
hangovers that I have ever seen

_Sam and 59 others dislike this_

**Eric **I WISH BETHANY HAD COME WITH TODAY SO COULD MAKE OUT ALL NIGHT! BUT CAN  
SETTLE FOR ABBY! SHE SEEMS GAME

**McGee **she will kill you in the morning if and when she remembers

**Tony **am sure McJealous is planning on flying there to rescue her :o

**Eric **SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER COME HERE ALONG AND KNOWING I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO  
CONFESS MY FEELINGS FOR HER SINCE WE MET

**Sam **I hope you know of a way to erase all of this conversation?

**Deeks **he's not the man who broke the internet

**Callen **twice I think

_McGee and 19 others like this_

_Tony and 1248 others dislike this_

**McGee **I am working on that right now

**Tony **who and how did he break the internet?

**Callen **we had a case where it was either break the internet or have national security breached  
and much more things happened

**Kensi **THE NEXT TIME HE DID IT TO STOP A VIDEO FROM GOING VIRAL :P

**Eric **THAT WAS A SECRET! I LOVE ABBY SCUITO TO DEATH!

**Nell **I WANT TO CONFESS MY LOVE FOR GG!

* * *

_love writtig this chapter and the next one will be the aftermath of the night but what will happen is still to be written since my evil pet monkey has once again stolen my bright idea as to where to run with the next chapter so have to try and come up with it but will be up next day or so_


	8. Deeks birthday disappointment

**A/N: **_thanks for reading but leave me a review and tell me what you think so far and if have any ideas for a chapter since after this one not sure what to write until next episode where Nate is back_

**Summary: **_this is a bit off the last episode and Ray never went into Witness Protection Program and Tanner is an old friend and of course Jenna is the girl Ray was in love with and now married to each other; first part is early in the morning before the call and next part is after they solve the case_

**Word count:** _1,650_

* * *

**Ray **morning there Marty

**Deeks **damn what has you up at this hour? never have known you two to be up  
until one o'clock in the morning

**Tanner **well since your birthday tomorrow or today whatever you want to say we  
thought could all do something

_Ray and 4 others like this_

**Ray **yea, Jenna has been mentioning it has been a while since either of you have  
been around here and Jessica misses her godfather not to mention how long it has  
been since done anything together

_Jenna and Deeks likes this_

_Ray and 2 others dislike this_

**Deeks **if a case doesn't come up that pulls me away can stop by :)

**Ray **so, Wikipedia and you have plans tomorrow?

**Tanner **you can't mean the girl he can't stop talking about every time we all get  
together that's his hot partner?

_Deeks dislikes this_

_Ray and Tanner like this_

**Deeks **and how do you know she's hot?

**Tanner **you say that every time and also I work as a LAPD detective so of course  
have seen the two of you working together

_Ray and 13 others like this_

**Deeks **okay I don't have it that bad for my partner

**Ray **I have seen the way you two look at each other and no way there isn't some kind  
of thing or chemistry going on there

_Jenna and 3 others like this_

**Deeks **have no idea what you are talking about

**Tanner **so you have any plans?

**Deeks **am sure can find something to do baring a new case that makes it impossible for  
me to get away from the office :D

_Tanner and 3 others like this_

**Ray **am sure Wikipedia has something planned for the two of you and maybe rest of the  
team especially Hetty :P

**Tanner **definitely Hetty has something planned

**Deeks **how do you know about her?

**Tanner **everyone at the station knows of the ninja and have met her a few times am  
very aware of why Lt Bates is scared of her

**Deeks** good to hear from both of you tonight but need some sleep if going to get up  
early enough for morning surf

**Ray **text me when you are going and can join you

_Tanna and Deeks like this_

**Tanner **I am off tomorrow so can tag along :)

**Ray **so what are we going to do?

**Tanner **after he gets off work?

**Ray **Jenna made him a cake and went shopping for a few more things but of course wont tell  
me a thing about what she planned and meeting at his place

**Tanner **and if he catches a case can plan it for another day

_/_

_that night_

**Deeks **changed his status to _really damn depressed_

**Jenna **what's going on tonight?

**Deeks **no one at the office remember it was even my birthday except for Hetty

_Ray and 127 others dislike this_

**Abby** all of us over here pitched in for something and sent it

**Deeks **yeah, Abbs I got it this afternoon when I got home and thanks :)

**McGee **well, you mentioned that had an outdated phone so I figured would be easiest to get  
you the new Galaxy S II works great since I had been selected to test it out and that's the one  
they sent me after telling them about the product

**Abby **was Gibbs idea for the wood working project think it's some kind of shelf :)

**Tony **I figured nothing can go wrong with some real classic car chasing movies

**Ziva **the case If found is made so can withstand the strongest depths of being under water and  
fire in your home or where ever you have it

**Renko **I got him this new awesome laptop for work that can be better to do case work and then  
the same onr for personal use but different colors

**Deeks **thanks guys the gifts are wonderful :)

_Abby and 129 others like this_

**Jenna **are you saying your team got you nothing?

_Ray and 27 others dislike this_

**Deeks **Nell must have coördinated with McGee because she got me a gift card for some apps for  
the new phone that can download, Eric got me some new surfing gear and of course Hetty got me  
bottle of scotch we shared with the team who were surprised to learn it was my birthday which was  
a shock to me considering all the hints

_Ray and 49 others dislike this_

**Nell **was surprised that at least Kensi didn't remember

**Eric **we have the weekend off so maybe can all go surfing?

_Ray and 4 others like this_

**Nate **hey everyone

**Deeks **wow, the one and only Dr Getz speaks :P

**Nate **well, had a free moment right now and thought would pop in and see what you all were  
talking about on here but what's going on?

**Deeks **hey thanks for the tickets :D

**Eric **wait what did he get you?

**Nate **a friend of mine works with the Lakers and I scored some tickets

_Deeks and 8 others like this_

**Deeks **good to see that someone who knows where remembers along with people across the  
country but not my own team except for three

/

_monday morning_

**Deeks **changed his status to _not coming into work for few days_

_Eric and 3 others like this_

_Hetty and 27 others dislike this_

**Kensi **come on you didn't show up for work? why?

**Sam **am sure it's called_ 'to hung over to go'_

_Callen and 21 others dislike this_

**Nell **seems that Hetty and Deeks came up with a way to help out Jenny and her daughter and  
right now they are working on moving them into a new home that's not to far from the beach  
and going to be much better

_Eric and 228 others like this_

**Hetty **yes, Mr Deeks has been given the week off to help both of them get settled back into  
school and their new home also not far from the school

**Ray **well, they are more than happy for what you have done :)

**Callen **how you know that? or get on here?

**Tanner **Deeks wrangled us into helping them get things situated here and as for the accessing  
the secret area Hetty let us in

_Jenna and 37 others like this_

_Callen and 3 others dislike this_

**Nate **well, think this can be a good thing for him

**Kensi **Nate? when did you get on here?

**Nate **after the case ended I started to have the chance to chat on here :)

_Kensi and 51 others like this_

_Callen and 45 others dislike this_

**Kensi **when are you actually going to be here? been a long time :(

**Nate **you know I can't tell you that even if that any idea and pretty sure at the moment that Deeks  
it's in the mood to talk you guys

_Ray and 14 others like this_

_Kensi and 43 others dislike this_

**Sam **how do you even know this?

**Kensi **why wouldn't he want to talk to any of us?

**Callen **because we had forgotten his birthday?

**Nate **you do realize he had been dropping hints all week?

**Renko **I am not on his team and on a case but still found a way to send him something :)

**Nell **even Gibbs and his team remembered enough to send him each a gift all in time for him to get  
them on his birthday for once

**Eric **I think he might be mad that you all forgot until Hetty said something :o

_Callen and 3 others dislike this_

_Tanner and 186 others like this_

**Kensi **guess need to try to make it up to him

**Sam **he maybe a pain in the ass most of the time but still need to

**Callen **team bonding night with him

/

_a few days later_

**Eric **think that was the best bonding night in a long time

Callen and 8 others like this

**Sam **haven't done something like that in a long time for sure

**Tanner **what did you all do to him?

**Nell **favorite bar that happened to have karaoke night

**Renko **okay tell me you have pictures and video?

**Deeks **wouldn't dare?

**Callen **sorry but Hetty insisted on taping the singing :)

_Sam and 149 others like this_

_Deeks and 19 others dislike this_

**Kensi **you show anyone that am going to kill both of you

_Sam and Callen dislike this_

_Deeks and 4 others like this_

**Sam **sorry, but Hetty has them now and not all to sure what she plans on doing with them but am  
sure she's willing to share them with you

**Renko **will need to have a chat with her and see what you all killed :)

**Kensi **MICHAEL JACOB RENKO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF TRY THAT!

**Deeks **what got her so mad?

**Sam **last time he got video of her singing like last night he had blackmail materia against her for  
about the next three months

**Eric **and still doesn't let her forget it

_Renko and 3 others like this_

_Kensi and 7 others dislike this_

**Renko **I have no idea what you're talking about :P


	9. vacation time at last and great news

**A/N: **_i know has been a while but have been stuck as how to finish this chapter but sorry for the late update but been caught up with my online class that started and my computer has been acting up_

**Summary:**_ this chapter going to jump a little time_

**Relationship: **Kensi/Deeks_ Callen/Nell Renko/OC Sam/OC Eric/OC Nate/Rose_

**Word count:**_ 1,198_

* * *

**Deeks** wow how rare is this? two weeks of uninterrupted vacation

_Kensi and 267 others like this_

**Abby **hi everyone over where the sun always shines :D

**Eric **nice to hear from you Abby but exactly how any Caf-Pow's  
have you had today?

**Abby **well you see someone decided to send everyone on  
team Gibbs a gift basket full of chocolate and Ziva and me got ones  
that had roses in them

_Ziva and 7 others like this_

**Kensi **weird because the same thing happened over here too and  
no one has confessed to sending them

**Kayla **well, I actually came into the office for the day to help out  
and turns out someone left some for me too

**Renko **don't look at me I have been away for two months on a  
case and just got back few minutes ago

**Sam** it definitely wasn't me

**Eric **I have no idea who it was and not going to be looking on the  
security feed to see who actually did it

**Deeks **seeing as everyone in here got one maybe I was right and  
Hetty was the one to send them

_Kensi and 274 others like this_

**Hetty **good work on figuring that out Mr Deeks and I assume you  
all have plans tonight since I am watching the children for the evening  
you don't work tomorrow?

**Sam **I have made plans to take Michelle out for a nice dinner at her  
favorite Italian place in Santa Monica

**Kensi **since had the baby we haven't been out much but if your watching  
him where are we going?

**Deeks **don't worry fern I have something planned

**Sam **just don't be making another mini Deeks/Kensi already

_Nell and 99 others like this_

**Eric **Bethany was the one to plan something this year since we have  
been so busy lately with work

**Renko **am sure that she planned something because no time to plan  
or even think of something :(

**Nate **Rose and me are heading up to San Francisco and see a show and  
then have dinner at her favorite Chinese place

**Nell **have no idea G has been not telling me anything

**Deeks **you're close to having that one so can't be to hard

**Kensi **am sure if he wanted to plan something good he has been thinking  
the same damn thing :)

[-]

**Nell **changed her status to _going to kill someone_

_Sam and 57 others dislike this_

**Sam **what happened last night?

**Deeks **you didn't hear on the news where someone held up a restaurant at  
gunpoint and seemed a federal agent stopped it

**Kensi **wait that was Callen that stopped him?

**Callen **we just happened to be in there but ruined that evening :(

_Nell and Callen dislike this_

**Eric **well you ran out of OPs the other night after mentioning that both of  
you had something to tell us, soooo?

**Callen **Nell will tell you guys in a minute

_Deeks and 1834 others like this_

**Nell **the reason that haven't been feeling to good the last few weeks over  
it seems...were expecting a baby

_Sam and 2761 others like this_

**Kensi **I am so happy for you guys :o

**Deeks **seems that some of us already figured the news out

_Deeks and 88 others dislike this_

**Kayla **well some of us have experienced the same thing before so can  
really tell the signs before some others

**Nell **good way to put that :)

_Kayla and 9 others like this_

_Deeks and 26 others dislike this_

**Eric **am pretty sure that we were just insulted

**Hetty **congratulations to both of you but all of you need to enjoy all of  
the well deserved time off

**Renko **so what are all of you guys going to do?

**Sam** haven't seen some of both Michelle and my family so going to take  
the kids to see some of them

**Eric** Bethany found some tickets to a concert in Miami that she has been  
dying to see and then see few friends

**Kensi** my mom and me have a few plans for a few days and that way a  
certain person has daddy-and-baby-time with Brian and then not sure but  
he has been planning something

**Deeks** sorry, fern but not going to tell you what been planning but am sure  
you and Brian will love it

**Kayla** I am dragging Mike to somewhere in San francisco to see my family  
that lives up there and have the chance to show off the twins to some of  
them that haven't met

**Sam** what about you and Nell?

**Nell** since can't do much travelling have planned a spa day with a few of  
my friends that will be in town that Kensi will be coming along for the last  
day so should be loads of fun

_Kensi and Nell like this_

**Callen** with Nell out of the house have someone coming over to help finish  
building the nursery

**Sam** am guessing that person is flying out from DC?

**Abby** I have heard that also and am tagging along to help out and plus we  
also have been given two weeks off

**Nate **I have some files that need to be done for the director and then am  
meeting up with Rose in San Diego for something that she has planned but  
refuses to tell me anything

[-]

_a few days later_

**Renko **am sure that this was a good idea to give everyone the time off but  
right now going to kill a certain assistant director who has suddenly come up  
with the thought I needed to be pulled into a case that has the FBI and CIA  
also involved and fighting

**Callen **all of them hate the thought of sharing a case with someone else

_Deeks and 834 dislike this_

**Sam** yeah we all know that already but why you on here then?

**Renko** turns out my alias had been burned but no one knew that until some  
one tries to shoot you after walking into a room and than someone decided to  
come in and rescue me at last second

**Hetty **am sure someone was out there watching your back Mr Renko

_Renko and 2943 others like this_

**Renko** yeah, am sure a small ninja was behind all of that and thanks but now  
what's all happening to you guys?

**Callen **Kensi has kidnapped Nell a day early for something that refuses to  
tell me anything about

_Kensi and 8 others like this_

**Deeks **sorry man but she didn't tell me anything

**Sam** I am having a good time with my family up in Portland and the kids are  
having a blast and catching up

**Eric** we made it to Miami and the concert is in a few days and having so much  
fun catching the waves here

**Kayla **since someone had to leave us had the pleasure of driving the twins up  
the coast to see some of my family that's good

**Deeks **wonder what the Nell and Kensi are doing?

**Kensi **calm down there shaggy were having some girl time :P


End file.
